Love, with a Side of Fries
by verveine
Summary: She had his heart & all she said was, "Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?" - SxM


**Love**, with a Side of _Fries  
by: _verveine

**A/N: This is a break from my Lilies fanfic lol. It's light and fluffy. I hope you enjoy it! ****Happy early Valentine's Day everyone! I'm probably not going to be coming home tomorrow, or be anywhere near the vicinity of a computer, so I posted it today haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any characters in Soul Eater. I do own my own story though. I am affiliated with McDonald's in no way, and all copyrighted issues belong to the owners. **

* * *

Seriously, Soul Evans Eater needed to do some major reconstruction in the love department of his life. In all fairness to Soul, though, it wasn't really his fault. Being born and raised from an extremely wealthy family, he always met the highest 'class' of ladies. Now Soul didn't want to seem rude nor arrogant, so in the nicest way put, the ladies he met were definitely _not_ the little beams of sunshine their parents made them out to be.

Soul thought he would never find a girl that would evoke any emotions besides annoyance to him. Until he met her.

Her being the McDonald's girl.

Who was the McDonald's girl? Heck, he didn't even know the answer to that one himself! She was a mystery, a huge puzzle, and that was actually the factor that attracted him to her the most.

Her sun bleached golden hair complemented well with her intense emerald orbs and milky white skin, making her look like some fallen angel. Or, phrased in a more "manly" way, a model straight out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue.

Yeah, she was _that _attractive.

And the worst part? She was always dressed in a horrendous mustard yellow and ketchup red outfit, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, and she smelled of old grease. In a logical point of view, there was nothing attractive about her at all. Yet he couldn't help it.

He couldn't stop looking her way. He couldn't stop coming to that unsanitary fast food restaurant. He couldn't stop buying the nauseating oily food he despised so much. He was utterly and completely drawn to her.

Maybe, he thought one day, it was the way she smiled her angelic smile at the customers as they stuffed themselves with fake beef. Or maybe it was the fact that she was a gorgeous woman who worked hard, as opposed to the posh ladies his parents set him up with numerous times. Whatever it was, he ultimately decided, it was working.

The one he had to blame for these passionate feelings, the root of all evils, was that blasted lowlife friend of his, Black Star. His parents had warned him various times not to hang out with someone of a lower class, but Soul blatantly ignored them. He liked talking to Black Star- the aquamarine haired boy was refreshing as opposed to his other tight-assed friends like Kid, who was overly obsessed with symmetry. Now he was regretting never listening to his parents.

Black Star was the one who introduced him to a McDonald's. Black Star was the one who pointed the beautiful blonde jewel out to him, as she was Black Star's childhood friend. Black Star was the one to blame.

But as much as Soul tried to use Black Star as a scapegoat to all his love problems, he knew that it wasn't Black Star that controlled his feelings. Only he was in control of his own feelings, and his feelings repeatedly brought himself back to the burger joint every day without fail. For three whole months now.

"Hey Soul!" The blonde beauty in front of him singsonged, as her eyes glinted a fierce forest green of familiarity.

"Hi Maka," he replied weakly, entranced by her beauty. It hadn't even been five minutes since he stepped into the freaking restaurant, and already he was captivated by her smile.

"What would you like today?" She questioned him, her hand on the cashier and ready to take his order.

Soul tensed up, not sure if he could pull this off. He had confronted Black Star about his problem with Maka, and his friend gave him advice. _Terrible_ advice.

But Soul ignored the fact that it was horrible advice. What did he, himself, know about love? At least Black Star had a girlfriend. Soul didn't even have a friend of the opposing gender, so he decided to act upon Black Star's suggestion. Hey, if Black Star's boyish charms worked on such an elegant woman such as Tsubaki, then it would undoubtedly work on Maka...right?

"I want..." He hesitated, having quite the nervous breakdown. "I want an order of love, with a side of fries," he blurted.

Maka looked stunned for a minute, before harmonically laughing. It wasn't in scorn, but in genuine happiness. However, his face still burned a fiery dark red color. He was going to _murder_ Black Star...

"Then do you want to have lunch with me?" She offered, as she threw him one of her signature smiles. His heart skipped a beat.

"Y-yeah!" He gulped. _Woah_, that actually worked?

"I get off in about ten minutes, want to wait for me by the window?" A flood of rapture drowned his whole being.

"Y-yeah!" Soul stuttered in disbelief. Was he dreaming? He wanted to pinch himself, but he refrained himself from doing so, afraid that it was indeed another meager dream he was having of her. He mindlessly walked away, but she called his name back.

"Soul, you forgot to pay." She laughed, holding her hand out. "For your french fries, I mean."

After that day, Soul's biggest desires were realized, and they started to have lunch with each other every day. He learned that she was working to have some extra cash in her pockets when she went to college. She never got in depth with her family or other personal aspects of her life, but she did tell him stories about what happened at her school. Soul was privately tutored all his life, so these stories were wildly interesting to him.

Soul didn't want to scare off or overwhelm Maka by his wealth, so he told her that he was the son of a policeman. He always wore casual clothes when he went to go meet her, so his identity of being the heir to one of the biggest corporations in the world was easily concealed. For almost a_ year _to boot.

Until that freaking Black Star poked his nosy self in their business again and ruined everything.

"Yo Maka, what's up?" The energetic teenager started the conversation with his flaxen haired friend. She sighed at the boy's sudden appearance, and looked up at him wearily.

"Black Star, if you're not going to order anything, leave." She had known him since he was three. There was no need for fluffy words or politeness.

"Sheesh Maka, be nicer to your longtime friend, yeah? I'm just stopping by in generosity, thinking you might be lonely, before I go over to Tsubaki's," he informed her, as his sky blue eyes suddenly lit up. "So how's it going with Mr. Richy Rich? I heard from my sources that you guys are like two peas in a pod, although his parents are planning on a marriage meeting with this other girl tomorrow."

"Wait, who?" Maka asked, not sure if she heard him right.

"Stop trying to play stupid, who else?" He smiled a toothy grin. "Your boyfriend Soul Eater Evans."

"He's not my boyfriend." She quickly dismissed the accusation, before her eyes filled with confusion. "Why are you calling him Mr. Richy Rich?"

"Oh come on, Maka." Black Star groaned. "Don't even pretend that you don't know his father makes a _fortune_. He lives in the wealthiest part of town!"

"Wow..." Maka softly whispered in shock. "Policemen make _that _much money?" She was planning on rethinking her career plans, when Black Star shot her a funky look.

"_Policeman_? What the hell are you talking about?" Black Star snapped at his friend's ignorance. "Soul's old man is the owner of Evans&Co., the biggest hotel chain in the world." Black Star's aqua eyes widened as Maka's mouth gaped wide. "Wait...you_ actually_ didn't know? If it wasn't the money, then exactly what _did_ you like about him?"

"Th-that can't be true! I've known him for a year now, he's the son of a policeman!" Maka argued, ignoring her friend's rude last remark.

"Uh, no." Black Star flatly told her.

"He is!" Maka continued to argue, unsure if she really believed it herself. She had asked him many questions before about the benefits of being a policeman's son, but he always found a way to change the subject. She thought that it might have been because she refused to talk about her own family, but now Black Star brought up a whole new theory. A more sensible one, at that.

"Believe me, Maka." Black Star ordered her. "I've known Soul for five years now, he's got more hundred bills than you have skin cells."

She looked at him disbelief, the information refusing to register in her brain. The genuine honesty traced in Black Star's eyes convinced Maka that she had been cheated the whole time.

An angry scowl replaced Maka's normally sweet one. It made Black Star's spine shiver in fear.

"Uh...well, Tsubaki's waiting for me, I better get going!" He laughed nervously, trying to run away as fast as possible. "Oh, by the way, Soul is apparently having a marriage meeting date tomorrow with a beautiful, elegant, smart, and rich _babe_ tomorrow! If I were you, I would grab onto him rather than kill him for lying and-OW!" Black Star yelped, as he rubbed the pain that came from the flying hamburger Maka had thrown his way.

"Leave!" She ordered him with a booming voice, and Black Star scurried off.

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

When Soul went to have lunch with Maka that same day, he felt strangely uncomfortable. She shot him an icy glare, her usually calm and warm green eyes frosted in anger.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?" Her voice was ribboned in disgust.

Soul felt his palms get sweaty. Was she angry at something? Her voice seemed tight, and she barely looked him in his eyes.

"Uh, well..." Soul suddenly felt very nervous. He had known her for almost a whole year now, but this expression of hers was new. The formality she spoke with made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Yes?" She snapped.

"Well, it's uh your lunch break now." Soul awkwardly reminded her. "You want to eat with me?"

"No, not with you." She shot his offer down, as she took off her apron. She left the cash register, telling the manager she was going on her break, and walked right past him. She had barely gone ten feet from the building, when he grabbed her wrists.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Nothing," she crossly replied, her face remaining sour. He was frightened. The year that he spent with her permanently sealed his love for her, and she was seriously his everything now. If she wanted to break the pathetic excuse of a somewhat love relationship they had off, he wouldn't know what he would do.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, you look super mad," he informed her, his crimson eyes speckled with worry.

"Nothing is wrong, just go drive off in your limousine and be on your busy way, Mr. Richy Rich," she shot back.

"Wh-what?" He stammered, unsure if he heard her right.

"You _lied_ to me," she accused, her brilliant mint green eyes burning into his scarlet ones.

"I-I..." He started, but no words came out.

"Who did you think I was? Some kind of fun toy you could mess around with?" She asked angrily, tears escaping at the corner of her diluted eyes. "So I work the crappiest job ever, did you think that made me _easy_? I thought it was weird that you were hitting on me, you just thought of me as a joke!"

"No!" He instantly denied her thoughts. "That wasn't it at all!"

"Then _why_? Why did you lie to me- tell me you were a son of a freaking policeman?"

"I didn't want you to run away from me!" He confessed, shamefully looking down to the ground. It was hard to meet her harsh eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"People, when they find out I'm the son of a wealthy figure, they act differently- so artificially. Or they run away, afraid of my power. I hate it, and I was frightened that you might run away like they all do." He whispered the last part.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" She briskly asked, her stern viridian eyes not softening at all. "You've been lying to me for a _year_ now Soul," she reminded him, not throwing him an ounce of sympathy- regardless of his nicely framed excuses.

"I know, I feel horrible about it! But as the time passed on, it got harder and harder for me to tell you. I'll tell her tomorrow, I told myself. But then tomorrow passes, and I keep delaying it and now it's been a whole year...I'm so sorry Maka," he apologized, his eyes still grazing at the concrete pavement.

"I also heard you're going on a marriage meeting tomorrow. With quite the catch, too," her eyes turned into a squall of envy.

Wait, was she _jealous_?

"Y-yeah," he confirmed, knowing he would have to literally skin Black Star alive for being her little spy. She shot him a death glare. "B-but I'm going to call it off."

She didn't let her guard down, although a feeling of relief washed down her system.

"Why? She's perfect for you."

"No, she's not. You're perfect for me," he spurted out, before he could even think twice. His face flushed a deep pink hue. He slowly looked up at her, and saw her eyes twinkle. She tried hard to hide it, but he was still able to detect it. He smiled at her.

"You would do that...?" She asked softly, her eyes looking away from his smile. His smile is contagious, and she didn't want the same goofy expression he had on plastered on her own face. "You would seriously give up such an incredible woman with amazing credentials and go for me? A girl who works at _McDonald's_?"

"Of course," he instantly replied. "You mean everything to me. I don't care who you are or where you're from. Why? Because I love you. I've loved you for a long time," he finally confessed, looking up boldly at her eyes.

She didn't say anything but the look in her eyes said everything he needed to know. She hugged him tightly, and nothing mattered anymore. The stench of grease on her clothes, the fact that her manager was yelling at her that lunch was over, and the fact that she was a worker at McDonald's all seemed so trivial now. Tomorrow, he would reject the hell out of the bratty girl who _dared_ to even think she could get engaged to him.

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

"Soul, did you know that she's the daughter of a very famous chief executive officer?" The silver-haired woman gushed to her uninterested son.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered halfheartedly. Been there, seen that. He slouched down on his seat, playing with the fancy napkins. His mom gently slapped his hands.

"Sit up straight, be more polite. She's quite the lady- not only does she excel in her studies, she's absolutely gorgeous. Mama saw her, she's a ray of light," she cooed, her cerise eyes looking at her son lovingly. "She's my ideal daughter-in-law, don't reject her like you always do in these marriage meets. I heard she's very interested in marrying you! At first she opposed to it, just like you had, but when she found out your name, she was ecstatic! She's looking forward to this meeting, although she usually doesn't do things like these...take her out on a good date!"

He snickered in reply, still ripping bits of the napkin onto his plate.

"The other party has arrived," a waiter informed them, bowing his head down.

"Ooh!" His mom squealed in excitement, as she stood up and dragged him up with her.

Soul heard footsteps creeping towards the private room they had made reservations for dinner. So troublesome...

And then red eyes met green eyes.

Soul, speechless, feasted on the sight before him. Standing in front of him was light golden hair, falling in soft curls around a beautiful face; a face that wasn't caked with make-up, just some on the eyes, making them stand out even more. The face of perfection.

Along with the face came a slim body with fair, creamy skin, donned in a green, figure-hugging dress that showed neither too much nor too little of the girl's toned legs.

"M-Maka?" He hoarsely wondered out loud. His mouth went dry.

She smiled with her light cherry lips that made his legs go weak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Soul Eater Evans. My name is Maka Albarn," she told him, holding her fragile hand out. Her scent wafted through his nose, and she smelled like strawberries and mint- a stark contrast to her usual grease smell.

"M-Maka, what's going on?" He asked her in utter confusion. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her to his side.

She gave him an innocent grin.

"What ever do you mean, Mr. Evans?" She playfully replied, her eyes glinting in mischief.

"Y-you work at McDonald's, you're not a wealthy CEO's daughter. Y-you _lied _to me?"

"I do work at McDonald's, and I don't ever remember telling you I wasn't the daughter of a wealthy chief executive officer," she responded, looking a little more serious.

"B-But, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You never asked."

The parents, who were observing their children closely, brightened up at the instant connection they seemed to be having.

"B-But...!"

"Yes?" A smile started to tug at the edge of her lips.

"W-why are you working at a McDonald's if you're loaded?" He heard his mother moan in shame in the background at his rude language, but he chose to ignore her.

"Well, I really could use the extra cash." He glared at her. "And also, I guess I was just tired of all these guys who hit on me for my money," she shrugged, looking up at him. "Just like you told me, people act differently towards me too when they find out I'm wealthy. So I figured that if I work at a McDonald's, then I would be able to find out who really likes me for who I am, not what I have. Everyone failed the test, except..." Her eyes sparkled.

"Except?" He encouraged her to continue, a crooked smile creeping on his face. He finally understood everything.

"Except this one idiot who was strangely attracted to me, even if I worked at a McDonald's."

She laughed, as he lightly pushed her in affection.

"I heard I had to take you out on a date tonight," he sheepishly grinned. "Where would you like to go Ms. Albarn?" He held out his hand like a true gentleman. She giggled.

"Oh, I don't know. A little birdy that worked at McDonald's told me that you were planning on calling this meeting off," she teased.

"Blasphemy!"

"Okay, then. Just making sure," she twittered, taking his outstretched hand. "Your place of choice, Mr. Soul Eater Evans."

He pondered about it for a moment, before staring at her coy smile. He knew at that moment what she wanted.

"How about..._McDonald's_?" He gave her a desired, private suggestion. It caused the long-forgotten adults in the room to gasp in horror.

Her smile only got bigger and brighter, showing her pearly whites. She nodded her head in approval.

"Sounds great."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Haha, maybe it was too cliche.**

** I don't like McDonald's. I've always been more of a Whole Foods/Jamba Juice girl myself. But my friend, who's this really attractive, smart, rich guy worked there to enhance his college resume, and that's where I got the inspiration from. According to him, working at a fast food place like McDonald's shows hard work and is far more impressive than working at Barnes&Nobles (which is where I worked at to make my application more impressive lol). But I loved working at Barnes&Nobles, I met some awesome people and got great discounts, so bleh to him! Haha. **

**Anyways, enjoy your Valentine's Day everyone! Leave me a present, I'll accept reviews instead of chocolate! xox ;) **


End file.
